


Sophie Rides a Wild Banthar

by smileynerd256



Series: Space Buddies AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sophie is a Texan, bullriding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: What the title says.





	Sophie Rides a Wild Banthar

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting in my drafts and it was too good not to share. :)

     “I’m gonna ride it.”

 

     “What?”

 

     “That one’s closest. Count how many seconds I stay on.”

 

     “Sophie, no.”

 

     “Sophie, yes.”

 

     “Why on Earth would you want to ride one of those creatures?”

 

     “I never got to go bull riding, and this is the closest thing to it.”

 

     “But it’s foolhardy!”

 

     “No more foolhardy than seeking out that giant dragon. You like your huge, man-eating beasts and I like bull riding. Or, well, riding whatever that is.” Sophie leaped down from the tree and took off towards the nearest animal before Ford could reply. She used the long branch she had grabbed as leverage to leap onto the creature’s back and grasped its shaggy mane, keeping one hand in the air. “Yeehaw!”

 

     The beast lifted its head…and exploded. Sophie clung on for dear life as adrenaline surged through her veins. She had a few moments to marvel how a creature of this size could move so fast before she lost her grip and flew through the air. She tucked and rolled an instant before she hit the ground and barely dove out of the way as the creature charged. The creature turned for round two and Sophie barely managed to scramble up into the tree before it reached her, pawing the ground and bellowing.

 

     She turned to Ford. “How long did I last?”

 

     Ford sighed. “Eight seconds.”

 

     Sophie couldn’t hold back the huge, stupid grin tugging the corners of her mouth.

 

     “No, that’s not a good thing, stop grinning like that.”

 

     “If this was a rodeo, I would have won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :D


End file.
